


Aria

by Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard



Series: Ship of Fools [2]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Introspection, M/M, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard/pseuds/Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard
Summary: Surkov's musing as he watches over an unconscious Dima.
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Series: Ship of Fools [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650820
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	Aria

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You can consider this as a continuation of He Knows, I'd Love to See Him. But this is mostly Surkov's musing about his relationship with Dima. Yes, it's still Putvedev guys. 
> 
> About the men of similar backgrounds quip, it is said that Surkov came from the GRU, its identical to the KGB but it pertains to military intelligence.
> 
> The inspiration for this chapter is Aria by Kalafina.  
> YT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6CQAvbxDlw  
> Lyrics: https://www.animelyrics.com/anime/rakkyo/aria.htm
> 
> If you are interested about that Vizier moniker here's the link:  
> https://www.pravdareport.com/russia/102708-dmitry_medvedev/
> 
> And a view of Surkov's office with the Tupac picture because why not:  
> https://varlamov.ru/347515.html
> 
> Also, this is my reference when it comes to Surkov's personality (?), but I think my fictional Surkov deviated from this one:  
> https://www.facebook.com/notes/10150125425664601/?__tn__=HH-R
> 
> A link of his post-resignation interview as a presidential aide:  
> https://meduza.io/amp/en/feature/2020/02/26/in-his-first-interview-after-leaving-the-kremlin-former-longtime-top-presidential-adviser-vladislav-surkov-calls-himself-a-heretical-putinist-here-s-what-he-said-in-a-nutshell?__twitter_impression=true&fbclid=IwAR1kTVhtYdd0WlEpsaC5g8bpM_qPv6YHQO9M0JXKtmkhPVdS-_R2V_D9p3I

_He's getting lighter._

Vladislav Yuryevich released his nth sigh of the day as he placed the prime minister on the bed. Dmitry Anatolyevich is getting dangerously thin, and sooner or later they can no longer keep up this charade of hiding the man's illness. Every internet forums and gossip columns in magazines and newspaper are starting to speculate about Dima's thin and sallow appearance. It's hard to keep this news and speculations under wraps for he no longer holds enough sway on the media. He cleared his mind and went back to his task.

He divested Dmitry Anatolyevich of his blood-stained clothes and replaced them with pyjamas. The presidential aide went to the bathroom, filled a basin with warm water and grabbed a washcloth. He went back to the bedroom and sat down on his usual chair near the bed. He wiped the blood from the prime minister's mouth and neck and removed the make-up that he's wearing. Dima insisted on wearing a layer of foundation and blush on to mimic a healthy glow. Still, his deepening eyebags and dull, blue eyes belie that façade.

He opened the ventilator and placed the oxygen mask to the prime minister's face. After that fit, he knew that the man would have a hard time breathing on his own. He ran a hand through his hair as he surveyed the unconscious man; he did not deserve such a fate. Self-destruction at its finest, he warned Dima that his naïvety would kill him in the end.

_He's too honest_   
_Too pure_

He admits that he loathed the prime minister when they first met. The man was his superior in Vladimir's campaign. He scoffed at the man's capabilities, what does a university professor from St Petersburg know about the murky and dangerous world of federal-level politics? It pissed him off that Vladimir did not choose him to lead the campaign. Isn't his experience in Menataep enough proof that he's more capable than the newcomer? When they shook hands, he gave the man the most scathing smile that he could muster, but Dima merely returned it with a polite smile.

He can't help but throw snide comments at Dmitry Anatolyevich about how his sincerity and naïvety will be his death. His diplomatic personality grates his nerves. Compromises do not exist and ill-equipped for a world that only takes and never gives.

But then he understood why Vladimir Vladimirovich chose Dima over him. He's a fish out of water when if its for the president's sake. He was appalled and at the same time, fascinated. This gentle-mannered man is willing to let go of some of the facets of his personality. Dmitry Anatolyevich is too engrossed with Vladimir Vladimirovich's needs, and he can be ruthless in executing his plans, in giving the president the world if he can. He truly deserves that meaningful moniker given to him - Vizier.

The Vizier and the Grey Cardinal never went along together, and he softly laughs as he remembered how he downplayed their strained relationship. They both adore Deep Purple, but they both dance to different tunes. His post-modern and nihilistic sensibilities preferred Lazy. While the prime minister's imperturbable nature prefers Kentucky Woman, Dima is such a sly man, and as he ponders about it, the song is a coded message of what the man yearns for.

He could say that their relationship thawed when Dima became president. Dmitry Anatolyevich's sincerity won him over, finally. He can see how determined he is to bring about change to Russia, at the expense of his friendship with Vladimir. A defiant marionette, who never follows what its ventriloquist commands. He helped him reached that goal at the cost of his coveted government position.

Vladislav knew that blind loyalty for Vladimir and pursuing his visions for Russia is tearing Dima apart. It gave him a fickle image on the eyes of the people ready to support him if he ever seeks re-election. The grey cardinal has already proposed to Vladimir Vladimirovich that Dima should retain the presidency. However, as men from similar backgrounds, he can see Vladimir's minute reactions from that statement: fear, betrayal and insecurity. The Russian people are starting to prefer his seatholder than him, and he knew that he has to tread carefully now.

As for Dmitry Anatolyevich, he can see the relief settling on the man's shoulders when he endorsed Vladimir Vladimirovich as the presidential candidate in that United Russia rally. There is an emotion swimming on that sapphire blue eyes. No, that's not blind loyalty. Vladislav Yuryevich possessed the same emotion in his gaze back then when that dangerous emotion addles his mind; love.

In his frustration, he stormed inside Dmitry Anatolyevich's office. He knew that he startled the man with his abrupt entrance, but he can't let his sacrifice to go to waste. He angrily slammed his hands into the man's desk.

"I am here to remind you that we are both toys," he yelled and Dima merely gave him a sad smile. He grabbed the man's tie and pulled him closer towards him. "He favours you amongst us because of your naïvety, and you are pliable in his hands. I am giving you a chance to break free, why won't you take it?"

"I am not aiming for something greater, Vladislav Yuryevich," Dima whispered as he grabbed his wrist and tried to remove his grip on his tie.

"Vladimir Vladimirovich will destroy everything that you implemented for this country's betterment! You could bring this country to greater heights!"

"I know, I do not resent my future fate. I thank you for your concern, Vladislav Yuryevich but whatever you are doing for me, it's unnecessary."

He released his hold on Dima's tie, and he went out of the office. Unnecessary? He considers himself as a heretical Putinist. The system that he has set up for Vladimir Vladimirovich can still work without him, but now that the one he chose does not accept his offer. What can he do? For love, he had done similar atrocious and foolish deeds.

_They are both fools for chasing after a shadow of love._   
_But then there was a greater fool between them._

He knew that he's not supposed to witness it, but he's always been at the right place and at the right time. He saw Dmitry Anatolyevich hacking up a mixture of crimson flowers and his blood on the sink; he locked the main door of the comfort room. Blue eyes were blown wide with fear met his inquisitive brown ones. He approached the sink and stared at the flower petals littering it, such an unfortunate soul.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked Dima, who merely nodded. His heart twinge and looked at the man in front of him.

_Such a fragile soul should not suffer this fate._   
_The rarest form of Hanahaki_   
_A terrible manifestation of self-destruction._

Dmitry Anatolyevich never asked him how he knew about the disease. He was infamous for keeping and reading myriads of tomes in his office unrelated to politics after all. Those eyes begged him not to tell anyone of what he saw. Of course, despite having a meek demeanour, he knew that Dima is prideful enough and wants to retain his image of serenity. However, can you remain calm when your clock ticks faster than the rest? When you live on borrowed time?

As he divined, Vladimir Vladimirovich destroyed everything that Dmitry Anatolyevich built. Erasing his influence from their country and dragging his name in the mud by showing documentaries of his incompetencies. The one who replaced him as the grey cardinal viciously use all of his tactics to ruin the prime minister. Dima took all of this in stride with a smile on his face. He bore it all even as the flowers and roots on his lungs steadily expand and snatches his breath away.

Vladimir Vladimirovich deemed that being placed in the government rather than the presidential administration seems to be an adequate punishment for his betrayal. A year passes by, and the president forces him to resign from the government. It was not a continuation of his sentence, no, the president is depriving Dmitry Anatolyevich of people that he can trust, that he can lean on. Removing him from the government is a tremendous blow to Dima, the president wanted a scapegoat for the failed May decrees, and he willingly offered himself to the sacrificial table.

Before he departed the White House, Dmitry Anatolyevich sought him out. The prime minister silently sat on the chair in front of his desk and shakily ran a hand through his wavy, brown locks.

"You didn't have to do that, Slava."

His eyebrow rose as he heard his diminutive uttered by the prime minister.

"We're not that close, Dmitry Anatolyevich." he huffed as he places Tupac's picture on a box.

"Well, I consider you as a friend. Especially that you never divulged my secret. I came here with an ulterior motive." the prime minister said quietly, and calm, navy blue eyes stared into his emotionless brown ones.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"You seem to be knowledgeable on how to bypass Vladimir Vladimirovich's omnipotence. I will compensate you for your services; I only ask that you'll help me hide my illness and allow me to die without the president's knowledge."

He sat down in his chair and fiddled with his pen. "That's a pretty tall order but not impossible. You are a former president and currently a prime minister, your death will be hard to hide."

A small deprecating smile appeared on the prime minister's lips "I am willing to take any chances, Vladislav Yuryevich. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Dima extended his hand to his former deputy minister.

"Deal," he said softly and shook hands with Dima who gave him a relieved smile.

He did not have any plans to return to politics after his resignation from the government. Fate has other plans, Vladimir Vladimirovich summoned him back to the presidential administration. Vladimir assigned him to take charge of the breakaway Georgian republics of Abkhazia and South Ossetia, a few months after he also has to take care of Ukraine. His new position as a presidential aide is optimal, and he can do what the prime minister asks without arousing suspicion.

He reached out and grabbed Dima's hand. He hasn't told him yet, but he heard that the president is starting to suspect that something is going on between him and the prime minister. His silovikis are fuelling his paranoia of a colour revolution, and the prime minister and his presidential aide are its spearheads—such an absurd idea.

_If they only knew._

They probably will encourage him or even order him to dispose of the prime minister if the silovikis ever found out. The president's friends still harbour a deep hatred to the prime minister for destabilising their agenda by flirting with democratic ideals. No, he merely wanted peace for Dima. He's been through enough, and he will do everything in his power to protect the man's wishes.

_He laments the Hand of Fate._   
_For it is cruel._   
_Why does he have to be the one to bear this burden?_

The soft beeping sounds of the ventilator and Dima's laboured breathing greets his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :3


End file.
